


自由之上

by Albireo1002



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albireo1002/pseuds/Albireo1002
Kudos: 1





	自由之上

“我遇上了一个大麻烦”  
“我的抑制剂用完了”  
金珍妮懊恼地抓着自己的头发，身体却不听使唤地软下来，小小的房间里散发着棉花糖的香气，这个月提前的发情期使她陷入前所未有的狼狈境地。Omega艰难地拨动床头的铃铛，很快，房门被打开，“智秀，快，打电话给Anne。”新来的小女仆有些不安地看着她，但还是镇定而顺从地点了点头。  
“Anne医生说大概一个小时后过来，您…您还好吗？”智秀弯下腰，担心地看着她红得有些不正常的脸颊，和不断流下的汗水。  
珍妮没有说话，只是拉住了她放在自己额头上的手，智秀没有防备。狡猾的Omega便趁机把天真的小女仆圈在怀里，柔软的脸颊蹭着她肩膀处有些粗糙的布料。似不满足于此，又咬上她小巧的耳垂：“那智秀愿意帮我吗？”  
背后滚烫的温度让智秀有些不安，她还没有分化，懵懵懂懂的小女仆不知道omega姐姐为什么这么难受。但是聪明的她知道这个时候应该满足主人的一切要求，于是点了点头。  
下一秒她的嘴唇就被含住，坏心眼的主人还用犬齿咬破了她的唇珠，然后软软的舌头进入口腔，带来淡淡的棉花糖的香气。智秀的身体开始发软，隔着薄薄衣料的传来的温度让她有些失神，不由自主地按照珍妮说的去做。等她反应过来的时候，手指好像被一个甬道紧紧吸住，但是她被蒙上了眼睛，不知道那是哪里。小女仆下意识地转了转手指，好像传来隐秘的水声，她又往前戳了戳，好像碰到了什么。她有些疑惑，回答她的却是主人好听的喘息声：“别停下，就像刚才这样。”智秀听话的抽动起手指，她还有些笨拙，指甲有时会刮到内壁，珍妮却好像并不介意。她按照珍妮说的乖乖的加进一根手指，甚至无师自通地加快了抽送的速度，“好孩子”珍妮摸了摸她的柔软的发，带着好听的鼻音。  
不知过了多久，钥匙转动的声音打断了她们。  
Anne进来的时候看到的就是这样一幅场景，青涩的小女仆蒙着眼睛被揽在Omega怀里，珍妮的脸上都是汗水，空气中甚至带着水汽的味道，两人的衣服都有些凌乱，再下面的，则被乱糟糟的被子盖住了。  
她有些玩味地打量着床上的两人，“还挺会玩嘛。”  
然后在珍妮发火之前赶快给她注射了抑制剂，“东西我都带来了，应该够你用的。记得自己去门口拿哦，拜拜。”  
楼下传来汽车的轰鸣声，Anne又像一阵风一样离开了。  
果然是新研制出的好药，Omega很快恢复了正常。珍妮给小女仆喂下安眠药，又解开她脸上的黑色绸缎，爱怜地抚着她的脸颊：“睡吧，乖孩子。”

仆人们都知道珍妮小姐的古怪脾气，早早干完活儿便离开了庄园，只留下新来的贴身小女仆智秀。珍妮小姐的贴身女仆可是个累活儿，毕竟，从来没人能待在珍妮小姐身边超过三个月。所以体弱的Omega只能自己动手，气喘吁吁地把东西搬了上来。  
房间里  
安眠药的药效仍在，面前的小女仆酣睡着，脸红红的，像是陷入了什么美梦。珍妮不知道自己为什么会找上这个还未分化的小女仆，她一向相信自己的直觉，但还是觉得需要冷静一下。

珍妮有着显赫的出生，她的家族和几个庞然大物一起掌控着这个国家，几百年来纷争不断。因而家族格外注重alpha的分化，他们是天生的领导者，被赋予带领家族更进一步的使命。而像珍妮这样的Omega无疑是家族的弃子，他们甚至难以像beta那样从事普通人的工作。但由于Omega的稀缺性，家族仍牢牢控制着他们，以备不时之需。说是住处，这座庄园更像是珍妮的牢笼。  
她花了好久才从乱糟糟的桌面上扒拉出小女仆的资料，是个可怜的在孤儿院长大的孩子，甚至没接受过什么教育。不过，只比自己小两岁而且已经成年这个事实有些出乎珍妮的意料，她看起来还是个孩子呢，脑海中却不合时宜的想起几个小时前怀里的柔软。  
然后珍妮作了个重大的决定，她要留下智秀。

智秀觉得珍妮小姐变了，她不再像以前那样喜怒无常，当城堡里只剩下她们两个人的时候，她还会教自己认字，弹琴，骑马,比对待花园里的玫瑰花要粗糙些，又不似对待书房里那些印着家族印记的书信那样漫不经心，像是池塘里的鱼儿，养育她，教她本领，给她足够的空间，却又牢牢将她禁锢在自己身边。  
而当三个月的试用期过后，仆人们看自己的眼神也变了。珍妮告诉她，他们是在嫉妒你能留下来。的确，庄园里的活儿不多，报酬也很丰厚。  
日子就这样平淡地划过，珍妮必须承认智秀很聪明，才一年不到，自己已经没什么能教她的了。于是场景更多地变为智秀在书房里埋头苦读，珍妮则在一旁转悠着打发时间。小小的脑袋从堆积如山的书本后面探出来，智秀看着无所事事又轻手轻脚不想打扰自己的珍妮，想起她说的，“把我当作你的朋友，好么？”我们会永远在一起的，就像现在这样，智秀在心里暗暗发誓。

那天下午是智秀第一次读到有关分化的书，珍妮从没讲过这个，自己也只隐隐约约知道个大概。她咬着唇将那本薄薄的小册子翻来覆去地看，脑海里却满是一年前的那个晚上，自己被蒙上的眼睛，身后压抑的喘息声，若有若无的棉花糖的香气，还有指尖湿润的触感，一切都那样清晰。“喜欢吗？”她问自己，然后点了点头。然后她看向蜷缩在躺椅上的人儿，饱满的脸颊陷在柔软的狐皮上，像沉睡的天使。  
智秀落荒而逃。  
她的脑子里全是珍妮，有早上赖床撒娇的她，有皱着眉头气鼓鼓的她，有摆出大小姐气势训诫仆人的她，有教导自己时耐心的她，还有她棉花糖味的嘴唇。  
真是疯了，智秀嘲笑自己：“她可是你的主人，你又算是什么…”  
她知道珍妮背后有个庞大的家族，她也知道Omega和alpha一样稀缺，她还知道，珍妮其实一点儿也不快乐。而自己，只是个还没分化的小女仆。  
要努力变得更强，智秀告诉自己。  
于是她更加用心地读书，学习各种技能，拖上珍妮一起骑马，她还虔诚地向神祷告“请让我成为alpha吧”  
珍妮看出了她的某些想法，毕竟她最近出去的越来越频繁，至于作了些什么，现在还不是说的时候。Omega姐姐的直觉总是惊人的准确，智秀苦笑。不过，她们还是心照不宣地过着和从前一样的日子。

终于，在20岁生日的前夜，智秀分化了。  
她没有告诉任何人，包括珍妮，在黑暗中感受着身体的变化，和房间里越来越浓郁的白茶香一样的，是她抑制不住的喜悦心情。  
她终于是一个alpha了，就像她无数次祷告的那样。  
尽管夜已经深了，珍妮却还没睡着，她在床上翻来覆去地纠结着明天给智秀生日礼物，直到白茶的香气传来。她有些疑惑，推门而来的小女仆和逐渐发软的身体给了她答案。  
智秀的眼睛亮得惊人，看着Omega姐姐的样子就像世界上最可口的棉花糖，“我分化成alpha了，姐姐开心吗？”回答她的是棉花糖姐姐柔软的嘴唇，珍妮咬着她的嘴角，带着几分得意：“好好干，我的小女仆。”青涩的alpha迫不及待地闯入她的口腔，细细舔过每一个角落，贪婪地掠夺着棉花糖的气息。身下的手也不安分，灵巧地穿过甬道，不一会儿就找到了那块软肉，坏心眼地戳着，“姐姐，舒服吗？”Omega没能说出话来，她已经湿的很厉害了，身体软的不成样子。小alpha倒也知道见好就收，又带着初尝情事的年轻人所特有的迫不及待，没等她回答就又快又准地进去了。  
智秀摆弄着Omega姐姐柔软的身体，轻柔地吻着她漂亮的肩膀，在背上咬出一小块一小块的红印，下面却毫不留情地捣弄着，每一下都要撞到那块软肉才罢休。白茶清爽的香气中和了棉花糖的甜腻，潮湿的房间里满是她们的喘息声。珍妮闭着眼睛，脸红红的享受着小alpha在她胸前的舔弄，不用看也知道下边是什么糜烂的样子，她叹了口气，换来智秀一记重重的顶弄，“不专心哦，珍妮姐姐！”  
不过没关系，夜还很长。

“姐姐我们离开这里好不好啊？”某一天的智秀抱着她的棉花糖姐姐突然问道。  
“你啊…”珍妮嘴上调笑着，“又在想什么新鲜花样？”心里却苦涩下来，离开，她的家族又怎么会允许呢。  
“我是说认真的！我保证不会被姐姐后面的大人物们知道的。关键是…姐姐想不想？”  
“我当然…是想的。”珍妮打了个小小的哈欠，“行了，快睡吧。”  
珍妮并没有把这个晚上记在心里，直到现在。  
她和智秀坐在船上，这一切就像梦一样，她们瞒过了庄园里的仆人，瞒过了层层守卫，瞒过了家族，乘上这条去往新大陆的船只。珍妮到现在还有些难以置信，在智秀的安排下，她们竟然这样顺利地离开了。  
Alpha蹲在她面前，那是一双比星星还要闪亮的眼睛，还有藏也藏不住的温柔爱意。  
“姐姐，我做到了。”智秀虔诚地拉过她的手，“我花了一年，所幸一切顺利。”  
珍妮突然有些说不出话来，她的小alpha长大了，真正成为了她可以依靠一生的人。  
谢谢你给我的这一切，还有不必言说也能明白我心思的珍贵的你。  
我从来想要的便是自由，但是现在我反悔了  
我更多的想要永远陪在我身边的你。


End file.
